El chico del conbini
by Zero-0017
Summary: Ahora que Aomine lo pensaba: ¿Cómo fue que conoció a ese chico pelirrojo del conbini? Ah, ya lo recordaba... *One-shot


**Notas de Autora:**

 _Primer AoKaga que hago -mi pareja favorita de KnB-, y espero que el resultado no quedara tan mal._

 _Espero les guste._

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Pareja:** Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga

 **Palabras:** 1, 559

 **Aviso:** Leve universo alterno.

 **Nota:** Este Fanfic participa en la convocatoria del grupo de facebook _ **:**_ _Aomine x Kagami [Español] #31AoKagaDays_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_El chico del conbini_-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo fue que conoció a ese chico pelirrojo del conbini?

Veamos…

Era un día de esos en los que el frio te cala hasta los huesos. Donde desconectas el refrigerador y pones la comida sobre el montículo de nieve que hay fuera de la ventana. Donde la calefacción estaba encendida todo el día, y los kotatsus son de uso común. Pero que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que el frio y la nieve traía consigo: aún tenían que ir al Instituto. Más precisamente hablando, a las clases de recuperación.

Por suerte, no solo era él quien asistía a esas clases; su amigo del equipo de básquetbol Tetsuya también iba debido a que salió mal en un par de materias. Por eso regresaban juntos, todos esos días. Pero cuando uno donde estaba el ambiente particularmente frio, se detuvieron en el conbini para comprar parches calientes (warmers).

Aomine entro después de Tetsu, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda para resguardarse; pero en el interior del establecimiento estaba bastante cálido.

—Bienvenidos.—se escuchó una voz apagada.

—Dos warmers para manos, por favor.—pidió Kuroko al dependiente.

—Su inglés no es muy bueno ¿no?—contesto el dependiente y se agacho a buscar el producto.

Lo cierto era que Daiki no estaba poniendo demasiada atención, incluso bostezaba; pero el comentario anterior del "chico del conbini" le hizo voltear. Justo en ese momento el tipo se erguía extendiendo en el mostrador los paquetes.

Era muy alto, incluso tanto como él mismo; unos ojos y cabellos color fuego que eran difícil de pasar inadvertidos. Aquel chico no pegaba en nada al estereotipo de "chico dependiente de una tienda de conveniencia", pero tal vez su aspecto intimidante les hiciera arrepentirse a quien quisiera robar, o algo de ese tipo.

—Aquí están tus warmers, pequeño.—dijo el chico en inglés de buen nivel

—No soy pequeño, aún estoy en crecimiento.—comento Kuroko.

—Como sea, ten. Son 662 yens.

—¿No deberías ser más amable? Eres un empleado, debes hacer felices a tus clientes.—expresó Aomine.

Ambos, se miraron insistentemente y no apartaron la mirada.

—No he sido grosero.

—Entonces, vamos… ¡da una sonrisa!—le instó Daiki

—¿Qué?

—Cierto Aomine-kun, cuando uno entra a un establecimiento espera ser recibido y despedido con una sonrisa.—apoyo Tetsu

—No voy a sonreír como idiota solo por su diversión.

—¿No? Está bien, vámonos Tetsu. Pero le daremos mala fama a este sitio.

Kuroko dejaba sobre el mostrador el dinero y seguía a Aomine a la salida. En realidad no es como si el chico de cabello azul fuera a cumplir su amenaza; seria desgastante y aburrido hacerlo, pero solo trato de arrinconar al tipo con algo que estaría fuera de sus manos.

—¡Espera! Em… vuelvan pronto.

Al mirar de reojo, notó como el pelirrojo hacia un intento de sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia. Salieron de ahí pero Aomine por alguna estúpida razón, sonreía.

Después de esa vez ya era común para él irrumpir en el conbini solamente para molestar al chico pelirrojo. Normalmente durante clases –cuando intentaba no dormirse-, pensaba en formas de molestarlo. Era divertido para él hacerlo, y ya se había vuelto una rutina. Incluso, una vez tuvo que ir sin Kuroko.

—Lo siento Aomine-kun, tengo cosas que hacer. Hoy no podré acompañarte después de clases.

—Ah, descuida.

—¿Iras a molestar al chico del conbini?

La pregunta le sonó rara; era obvio que eso haría pero… algo en la forma en la que Tetsu le había preguntado le dejaba inquieto. Caminaba a paso lento por la calle de siempre, con su mochila al hombro, pensando si se estaba volviendo predecible. Pasó en frente de la tienda e iba a pasar de largo, por una vez que no fuera a molestar a aquel chico no pasaría nada; es más, el pelirrojo seguramente agradecería que le dejara descansar una vez de sus bromas. Pero, deshizo el camino que ya tenía avanzado para entrar al conbini. Nada más adentro miro a un par de chicas frente al mostrador, riendo y haciendo que el pelirrojo se apenara.

 _«¡¿Qué Diablos?!»_ Pensó Aomine y salió casi azotando la puerta.

A pesar de su reacción y del enojo, Daiki no sé entendía. ¿Por qué se molestaba? ¿Qué era el único con el "derecho" de molestar a ese chico? No, claro que no. ¿Entonces? Ni puta idea.

Caminando rápidamente, fue a su casa por su balón de basquetbol y a pesar de la temporada fría se puso a jugar en solitario en una cancha cercana a su casa. Pensaba que de esa forma su incomodidad disminuiría, pero fue al contrario; su molestia incremento.

Por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta aparente, como: « _¿Por qué el chico se dejaba molestar por chicas? ¡Vamos, es hombre carajo! ¡Que las mande a la mierda! ¿Qué no sabía que él iba a ir? ¿Qué posiblemente miraría la escena? ¿Por qué coqueteaba en público? Mierda y mil veces mierda.»_

En algún punto de su análisis, se dio cuenta que lo que le molestaba era que en algún punto sintió como que solo él tenía derecho para molestarle, para hablarle… A grandes rasgos: Estaba celoso.

« _Celoso. Puta madre. ¿Qué?»_ Algo en su mente hizo un "click".

Su balón entro a la canasta y se fue rodando para algún lugar. Aomine se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y fue cuando sintió un golpecito en la cabeza.

—Hoy no compraste nada.

Era la voz del chico pelirrojo.

—Te vi ocupado.—comento Daiki con voz seria—No quise interrumpir tu conquista.

Dijo eso ultimo con la voz llena de desprecio hacia aquellas chicas, esas malditas zorras. Pero aún no volteaba a mirar a aquel chico, no sé sentía con ganas siquiera de encararlo.

—¿Conquista? Eh, no. De hecho me preguntaron por ti. Y se burlaron de mí por no saber ni tu nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Solo sé que tu apellido es Aomine ¿no?

Cierto, ahora que lo pensaba: tampoco él sabía el nombre del pelirrojo.

—Ni yo el tuyo, Conbini-kun.—se burló y por fin le miro.

—Tch. Ese no es mi nombre sabes.

—¿Entonces cuál?

—Kagami Taiga.

El moreno se levantó del suelo, y se posiciono frente al chico. De forma extraña, le alegraba averiguar su nombre, y en realidad le pegaba. Taiga sonaba muy parecido a la palabra inglesa "Tiger", lo que parecía describir perfectamente la personalidad efusiva del chico. El pelirrojo traía ropa de invierno puesta, la que lo hacía ver más grande; primera vez que lo veía sin su uniforme del trabajo.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su balón para recogerlo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?—preguntó el moreno confundido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Daiki. Pero no se los digas a esas chicas.

—Ni que fuera a hacerlo.

Aomine pasaba su balón de una mano a la otra cuando de pronto Taiga le quito el balón y le driblo, para segundos después encestar. El moreno sonrió y persiguió al pelirrojo.

—¿Te gusta el basquetbol, Kagami?

—Es mi deporte favorito.

Se ensancho su sonrisa.

—Tengamos un: uno a uno.

Hacia bastante que no se divertida como aquel día en que jugo baloncesto con el chico del conbini, Kagami. Cierto era que él, como una de las estrellas de su equipo estaba acostumbrado a que las personas no pudieran seguirle el paso, y aunque Taiga no era tan bueno como él hacia el esfuerzo. Le divertía. Lo hacia sonreír. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien tan interesante, a quien le gustaba lo mismo que a él. Que a diferencia de su amigo Kuroko, sentía que podía comprenderse mejor con Kagami.

Lo supo cuando después de ese improvisado partido, fueron juntos al "Palacio de la Hamburguesa" a comer. Enterándose de muchas cosas en las que coincidían como en el apetito, en la marca de zapatos deportivos que usaban, su talla del pie… incluso cumplía años el mismo mes. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar esas coincidencias? Alguien más estúpido pensaría que era el destino. Pero, ¿destinados a encontrarse para qué? De nuevo, ni puta idea.

Cuando ya iban a despedirse Kagami le hizo un planteamiento que no había esperado.

—Aomine, ¿por qué saliste de la tienda sin comprar nada hoy? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya te lo dije: pensé que estaba interrumpiendo.

—¿Y que ibas a comprar?

—Nada.

Tarde, se dio cuenta de su error.

Normalmente pensaba que podía comprar hasta que ya estaba dentro de la tienda, pero esta vez como ni siquiera duro dentro treinta segundos obviamente no le dio tiempo suficiente para pensar nada. Además que su mente estaba más ocupada con potras cosas durante el día como para recordar una insignificancia de esas.

—Solo vas al conbini a hacerme bromas ¿verdad?

Daiki chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Eso importa?

—Pues no, mientras sigas viniendo.

Le costó reaccionar, había escuchado bien, ¿cierto? Eso quería decir que no le molestaba. Por eso desde ese día empezó a ir al conbini incluso en fines de semana.

Ahora, bueno… Ya no había mucho más que contar con respecto a aquel chico, solo que ahora le miraba dormir a su lado. Pasando una mano por esos rojizos mechones despeinados, no se podía creer como se dieron las circunstancias. Incluso, se enteró después de que Kagami había cerrado la tienda sin permiso solo para ir a buscarle. Que había pasado todo ese tiempo buscándolo por las calles en ese frio día de invierno.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

—Buenas noches, Conbini-kun.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
